He's no Good for You
by Mama Yuki-san
Summary: Trowa is in a bad sitauation, and it's left in the hands of Wu Fei to save his beloved little silent clown boy ( 5x3, angst,romance, slightly limely. AIP (Author's Insanity Prominent))


WARNINGS!!!!!!! - This has some major angst for Trowa, and Heero lovers should not read. I have no problem with him, but he was the only pilot I could think of that would fit the role. One little cameo of an OOC Quatre...oh, and major OOC Trowa. I don't really think Wu Fei is out of character in this one. He's always had that little valiant rescue-the- damsel-in-distress-and-save-the-day-but -do-it-with-honor air about him if you ask me.. Okay, enough with my Wuffie-chan obsession...FICCIE TIME!!  
  
Angst -  
  
Rape -  
  
Lime -  
  
etc. -  
  
Not for bible lovers, children, or anyone who will have to ask someone what 'that word' means.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Wu Fei sighed as he held his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sounds coming from the room next to him. He knew that Heero and Trowa were at it again. It seemed every time those two were together their relationship was back on. It disgusted Wu Fei. He hated them both, and at the same time, he was jealous.  
  
Jealous of every part of their relationship except for this.  
  
Wu Fei put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly as he heard Heero's fist make contact with Trowa's face. What Trowa had done was a mystery to him, but it was most likely something overly trivial. It always was. Wu Fei reflected back on the night He'd gone over to find out what was wrong after Heero had left the room.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Wu Fei had been hearing the noises for about an hour before he realized what we going on. At first he thought he'd heard moaning, but after closer observation he realized it was whimpering and crying from Trowa, and whispered words of obviously drug-induced anger from Heero. Wu Fei didn't like Heero much, but something told him Heero had better judgment than to do this to someone he fucked. Even if it was only for fun. Then again, he thought to himself, he also had thought he had better judgment than to take drugs.  
  
Wu Fei snuck over to the room Trowa was staying in with Heero about fifteen minutes after he'd heard Heero leave. The sight he came in to nearly broke his heart.  
  
Trowa was curled up in the middle of the bed. His body was naked, and splotches of dark and light red stains covered Trowa's beloved green silk sheets. Wu Fei deduced that Trowa had been trying to plan a romantic evening with Heero. /Yeah right.../ Wu Fei had thought to himself. He knew Heero didn't think half as much of Trowa as Trowa thought of him. Heero meant the world to Trowa...  
  
Wu Fei felt a hint of jealousy hit him in the face at that thought. He would never admit it out loud, but he was quite enamored with the emerald- eyed pilot, and Heero's abuse of the object of affection made tears come up at the corners of his eyes.  
  
Wu Fei tried to go over to Trowa and help him, but as soon as Trowa caught eye of him, He threw the pillow from the bed at him. "GO AWAY!" Trowa screamed with tears in his eyes. As Trowa sat up, Wu Fei gasped. He had just then realized where the majority of blood was coming from on Trowa.  
  
"Trowa...what did he do to you?" Wu Fei said, trying to keep his usual cool. On the inside, however, his heart was breaking. He could see the pain and humiliation evident in Trowa's eyes. He didn't even need Trowa response to tell him what happened.  
  
"...He raped me, ok Wu Fei? Look, it's nothing new. Just go back to your room and play with your sword, ok? Mind you own damn business!" Trowa said as he threw the other pillow at Wu Fei.  
  
For a moment, Wu Fei just stood there. The shock of Trowa's confession still washing over him. When his initial shock wore off, however, he realized Trowa was now crying. Without even knowing why, Wu Fei walked over and sat down next to Trowa. Trowa tried to pull away from him, but Wu Fei, pulled him over into his arms and gently stroked his hair.  
  
"Just calm down, Koi..." Wu Fei covered his mouth with one hand as he realized what had slipped out again his will. Trowa looked up at the Chinese boy almost in shock. A Thin ghost of a smile came across his face as he gave Wu Fei a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
It was barely a touch, but it set Wu Fei's heart on fire.. as well as his cheeks. When Wu Fei realized he had been blushing, he gasped and jumped out of the bed, leaving Trowa to return to his former state of lonely agony.  
  
___________________________  
  
Wu Fei had heard about as much as he could take of this. Every week, Trowa's troupe came in to visit, and every week the same raping and beatings took place. Wu Fei could stand to take no more. Trowa was suffering.  
  
"And it's not like he doesn't have anyone else to play with..." he whispered to himself. It seemed everyone but Trowa knew Duo had his own claims to Heero's heart. It was just Trowa who had his hate. But Trowa didn't seem to see it that way. Finally, Wu Fei could take his hands off his ears. It was over for the night. Heero had left the room, and Trowa was safe for the rest of the evening. Quietly as he had been the first night, wu Fei now slipped out the second time to see Trowa. Over the time he'd been Trowa's silent angel, Wu Fei had gone from a slight interest to a strong love and caring for Trowa. One that made his heart break with every whispered plea to Heero to 'at least be gentler' or 'please, just stop!', one of the louder requests he'd heard. Wu Fei had a sense that perhaps Trowa was tired of Heero's hateful antics.  
  
As soon as Wu Fei was in the door, Trowa was out of bed and wrapped around him. "Wu Fei...I've never been gladder to see you..." He managed to slip out in a whisper. "I think Heero took it a little far this time..."  
  
Wu Fei was baffled by Trowa's words. "A little far?! Trowa, you're barely able to hold yourself up!" he said as he scooped Trowa up in his arms. Trowa looked up at him with hazy eyes.  
  
"You don't have to do this, you know... I'd be fine."  
  
"No, you won't. Trowa, why do you keep coming here if you know this will always happen?" Wu Fei said, unshed tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"You all are here. I don't want to go without seeing my friends."  
  
"you mean...you don't come back for Heero?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
Wu Fei's tears finally fell down his face as he embraced Trowa with loving arms. "Tomorrow night, I'll take care of this problem. Heero will bother you no more. I promise, Koi."  
  
Wu Fei blushed as he realized he'd used his fantasy pet name for Trowa again. He tried to push away from Trowa as he'd done the first night he'd come to check on him, but Trowa pulled him back to him . "Please, don't leave...I need you." Trowa pleaded as his hands balled up into fists in Wu Fei's navy blue tank top. "I don't care what you call me...as long as you call me yours..." Trowa said hesitantly, a soft blush forming across his cheeks.  
  
Wu Fei smiled and cupped Trowa's bruised face in his hands, placing a soft kiss just below his eye where the bruise was the worst. "Then I will... try to get some sleep for tonight, and I'll be back tomorrow evening to catch him in the act. I don't think Quatre would take very well to the man who beat the hell out of his best friend."  
  
Trowa smiled and laughed a little. He knew that it was no joke, but it would be funny to see big, tough Heero get his ass royally beat by the much smaller, but quicker none the less, man.  
  
_________________________________  
  
That night, Wu Fei called Quatre into his bedroom to discuss the incidents from the night before. He told him all about the beatings he'd heard Trowa taking, the two nights he had taken care of Trowa's wounds, and how he'd always tried to cover for Trowa and Heero with some lame story. Of course, it took Wu Fei mentioning it to Quatre to get him to notice the sad reality.  
  
"You have to be kidding..." Was Quatre first reaction. After he rolled the options around in his head a few times, though, he finally had a real reply...  
  
"I've got the graveyard if you've got the body." He said in the most cold, angry tone Wu Fei had ever heard Quatre use. It was evident how angry Quatre was, that Wu Fei was quite sure he wasn't kidding.  
  
"You'll have the body tonight, then. Wu Fei said as he sheathed the sword he had been sharpening through the entire conversation. "I'm catching him in the act tonight."  
  
Quatre nodded and left the room with a slow, angered pace. It was obvious that as soon as Heero were gone, Quatre would take a shot at cheering Trowa up.  
  
/I wonder if he will be upset about me and Trowa.../ Wu Fei thought briefly before his thoughts were cut off abruptly.  
  
He heard the sound of a body hitting the wall.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Wu Fei barreled into the room at top speed, just in time to stop Heero from throwing a Naked Trowa onto the bed. He Grabbed Heero by the collar and threw him across the room.  
  
Before Heero could even make a move, Wu Fei had removed the sword form it's sheath and had it pressed to his neck. The angry black fire in Wu Fei's eyes seemed to burn its way into Heero and down to his heart, all the way to the core of his soul. Heero backed up against the wall again, biting his lip.  
  
"You have two options, you sick, drugged up bastard...you can find yourself someone equally drugged up and happy to be beat, and run off to end your life in misery, or you can just let me end it here now." He said in a very righteous voice(1). Heero just stared at him with a blank expression that showed openly just exactly how correct Wu Fei was about the drugged up part of his convictions.  
  
"I'm baaaad at decisions....yoooooou.....pick, k?" Heero said wit ha defiant look in his eyes, even though he did sound ridiculous.  
  
"I will...though I don't think you want me to..." Wu Fei said as he moved his sword and picked Heero up by the shirt collar. With one angry thrust, he tossed Heero through the glass and out the window. Heero rolled down the roof and onto the ground about 15 feet below.  
  
Wu Fei knew he wouldn't be dead, though. Heero had too tough of a skull for that. He was probably back up again, even though he had glass in his back now and had fallen about 19-20 feet.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, and be glad this is Quatre's little house!" Wu Fei yelled after Heero as he stumbled out the walkway.  
  
"Are you alright?" Wu Fei said concern flooding his eyes and washing out the once raging anger in his eyes.  
  
Trowa smiled at his knight in shining tank top and nodded "Thank you, Wu Fei...I hate to see Heero get hurt though..." He said, a little hesitant on his last few words...he had decided to teat the water of Wu Fei's personality. He knew there were a few things about Heero and Wu Fei's personality that made them seem akin.  
  
Wu Fei sighed at Trowa and sat down next to him on the floor. "Heero was once alright...but that was when we were fifteen and distracted by the war. None of us could have known then he'd be such a pain, not even you." Wu Fei paused a minute to give Trowa a kiss on the forehead. " He needs some time to either recover from this, or die trying. Either way, he'll be better off."  
  
Trowa smiled and wrapped his arms around Wu Fei's neck. "Thank you for that, Wu Fei...I think you're right" Trowa hesitated for a minute and just stared at Wu Fei. Finally, Trowa gave Wu Fei a warm kiss on the lips.  
  
When he pulled away, Wu Fei whispered into his ear "I hope you don't mind, but I told Quatre about this. He's waiting downstairs with tea and coffee for the three of us...care to join me?"  
  
Trowa was a bit upset about Wu Fei telling Quatre, but then remembered that he would have had to eventually anyway. He smiled and stood up, pulling some clothes out of the closet and throwing them on. "Let's not let it get cold." He said with a smile in Wu Fei's direction. Wu Fei smiled a most loving smile at Trowa's retreating form as he followed quickly behind his new lover.  
  
---end---  
  
(1) - I sort of assume you all know what I mean...that self-righteous voice Wu Fei gets sometimes when he's trying to evoke compunction ( I know, I know...big words ^___^;; that's what happens when you screw an English major ^.^)  
  
Sorry, I'm sure this had at least one or tow screw ups, but I haven't spell- checked it yet. I just feel the severe need to fill up my page a little better. I've been so bored lately. this came after Speed, but it's meant to be an explanation of the Torpid tale of how Wu Fei and Trowa got together. Thank you, good piopalees, and goodnight! 


End file.
